


The (Kind of) Crazy Transfer

by MiylaCrystil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiylaCrystil/pseuds/MiylaCrystil
Summary: Ragnhild “Ray” Thanem, Is a strange transfer student from Norway who is about to pull a magic trick,  or as she prefers to call it ”Poetic Justice”watch out Draco Malfoy, because your favorite insult is about to be cut down and laughed out for the next 20 years (minimum).





	The (Kind of) Crazy Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago but today is the day I post it

Ragnhild “Ray” Thanem, The bizarre transfer student from Norway who had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but everyone collectively decided she was supposed to be in Slytherin, but the Sorting Hat didn't want to deal with the backlash.  
She was crazy. No other way to describe her.

Among the muggle-born students she was called the secret daughter of the Joker (whoever that was) or at least Harley Quinn, despite not looking the part, bright green eyes, black hair. There were several kids that also decided that she was secretly related to Harry Potter, but now she was just Ragnhild, the strange girl that transfer to Hogwarts in her second year, who was about to pull a trick.

No, not a prank, that was the Weasley twins’ job.

No more like a bit of poetic justice.  
She's been planning it for a few weeks now after her first encounter (but not really) with Draco Malfoy He was bad-mouthing a few muggle-born students and Ragnhild Could only smirk after finding out who the boy was, And hearing the most common insult He was using against them Norway was one of the first places who's pure-blooded families Who decided that being racist assholes was stuped

When the young 5-year’s parents had found out what she was going to do they could only laugh and send her what she needed 

A large knife, An attachable compartment for her boots hold it in, ( a couple of bandages and cream for afterward) and a crystal Enchanted by her father to record the whole thing so she could laugh at it later, And a small pouch of the substance key to her plan 

The day came a few weeks after Christmas, the snow was just beginning to melt. it was almost poetically perfect 

She's been walking down the hallway from Transfiguration class (slightly annoyed at the prospect of having test coming up not too important but she still kind of cared. much to her annoyance,) She's been carrying everything she needed for this little project since they all arrive for her parents along with her Christmas gifts she had chosen to stay when she found out that he was, she could learn his schedule to set up the scene( in hindsight it wasn't necessary) nevertheless the day came Transfiguration class was over and she was now going to potions the Slytherin class had just gotten out of potions and was going to Charms, the boy had always taken the slightly Longer Route but today he had taken the most effective path, the reason who cares. her plan can finally be put into action.

The boy as expected had been picking on a few first-year muggle-borns, just right for the scene she was trying to set. don't worry shortys you won't have to deal with him for much longer if he has half a brain

A smirk settled upon her lips she took a step forward and begin to speak “you don't know if they played in the mud as little kids” she was slightly sarcastic with her tone but she was just getting started 

She had expected the boy to speak in reply but his confused face was just enough,

“Oh... you don't know what I mean, oh well. I thought the so-called Prince of Slytherin would be a little bit smarter than that... but clearly you should have a practical lesson in reality” Now there was an invisible clock going down in her brain a teacher could walk through at any moment and stop her plan although she was willing to bet McGonagall would probably just let it pass and pretend she showed up later and give us a slap-on-the-wrist punishment, but with the way her luck and McGonagall had been for the last few days she couldn't count on that

The knife seemed to levitate from inside her boot but no one could tell, the strange energy she manipulated since she was little was on point today.

“Let's Pretend this room is a mud puddle, there is an adorable little 3-to-7-year-old little kid playing in it, my knife here is a rock or rather sharp Rock at the bottom of the puddle, and the mud is just thick enough that you won't be able to see it right away, Its a bright Summer's Day and this little kid in question has politely ask their parents if they can go out and play in the dirt, it was a rainy day yesterday so the parents are a bit apprehensive, but they decide to say go ahead, the kid accidentally cuts themselves on the sharp rock and a little bit of dirty water, mud. gets into their bloodstream. The kid gets out of it okay and a few years later they're invited to a magic school! They're super excited when they get there, either when they're first years or when they're seven years it doesn't matter. a little blonde pure-blood Pratt Decides that just cuz they got cut in a mud puddle when they were little means they shouldn't be allowed to practice Magic? if you ask me that's kind of screwed up!” she was trying to keep the temper out of her voice but it was slightly cracking

time to move on to phase 3.

The pouch had been tied around a belt, but she kept just under the outer coat of her robes, It was easy enough to hide since Christmas, but nevertheless, she grabbed it and muttered a spell It stayed levitated in place right where she can easily grab it.

she braced herself and gave herself a swift cut across the arm, no one knew it but she had been using the strange green wisps of magic, to make it hurt less. in a brief motion The bag had opened and had been filled with mud she took a small glomp and slapped it over the cut it  
stung a little but she could deal with it.

“so are you going to try to tell me that I shouldn't be allowed to practice Magic?” There was a sarcastic air to it but the arrogance was out there in the open for everyone to see.

in the meantime during her little speech and actions a decently large crowd had formed, All years all houses, it was in between classes so it was fine.

better than fine this would be even more humiliating for the Prat.

the boy had been stunned, his brain couldn't comprehend anything that was happening. her lips pursed and she stomped her foot like a little kid annoyed that they couldn't have the sweets from the store. for playing at worked but it wasn't quite as funny as she wanted.

oh well, just time to make more Mischief somewhere else.

but first, she needs to go to the bathroom, she should probably get some water to clean this out before she bandages it up…


End file.
